A medical instrument of the type described hereinabove is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,937 for example. Connecting rods can be severed in the manner of a bolt cutter in a simple manner with such an instrument. Hereby, one problem in particular is the size of the instrument which, in practice, does not enable it to be employed in a minimally invasive procedure. In addition, an impulse which occurs during the process of severing the connecting rod cannot be accommodated in a secure manner.
Furthermore, instruments are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,820 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,454 B1 in which the rod has to be pushed through the instrument. However, due to the size and construction thereof, instruments of this type are unable to sever a connecting rod that is already implanted and fixed to a spinal column.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a medical instrument with which, in particular, the process of severing connecting rods that are already implanted can be accomplished in a simple and safe manner.